


The Detective and the Thief

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Complete, Drabble, Flirting, Getting Together, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “He only wants to talk to you.”Steve still has his sandwich bite inside his mouth. “What?”“Says he wants Blue Eyes.” Sam rolls his eyes hard before stomping toward the table Steve is eating at.“That could be anyone,” Steve says, eyes avoiding his friend.“Get your ass in there, Rogers!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> This is a drabble that I worked on a while back and posted it on my Tumblr account but somehow lost it. Luckily, I had the drafts and now I fixed it a bit. It's very, very silly. 
> 
> Oh but most importantly...I wanted to gift it to a pretty awesome person ;)  
> Hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuckin’ hell yeah!” Sam yells in after he hangs up.

Steve looks away from the report he’s typing in. “What is it?”

“Finally got the fucker.”

Steve shakes his head at Sam’s little dance leaving the precinct.

 

~

 

Steve is on his lunch break when Sam barges in with the deepest frown ever.

“He only wants to talk to you.”

Steve still has his sandwich bite inside his mouth. “What?”

“Says he wants Blue Eyes.” Sam rolls his eyes hard before stomping toward the table Steve is eating at.

“That could be anyone,” Steve says, eyes avoiding his friend.

“Get your ass in there, Rogers!”

 

~

 

As soon as Steve gets inside the interrogation room, James Barnes grins like a Cheshire cat.

“Hello, Blue Eyes.”

Steve sighs. “It’s detective Rogers. You already know that.”

James Barnes rolls his eyes. “Fine. Hello… _Stevie_.”

Steve tries not to smile and thankfully succeeds. The guy has charisma and is very funny. He’s also so goddamn handsome!

_And a thief!_

Steve sits across from him and opens the file. “You know I’m not gonna work on your case.”

James leans over and smirks. “Yet you’re here.”

“That’s because you won’t cooperate with detective Wilson.”

James grimaces. “As if.”

Steve can’t help but smile this time.

 

~

 

“You know you gotta let him go,” Steve says under his breath.

Sam’s nostrils are flaring in anger. “Mother fucker. You know he did it.”

They’re standing on the other side of the mirror in the interrogation room. When they both look at James Barnes, they find him lounging back on the hard chair and apparently whistling.

“I know.” Steve sighs in resignation. “But there’s no proof.”

Sam points at him. “I’m gonna get him. One day. Mark my words, Rogers.”

Steve pats him on the back and then they head back inside.

 

~

 

“You’re free to go,” Steve says because Sam refuses to utter those words.

“Really?” Barnes’ eyes light up.

“Don’t act surprised. You planned all that,” Sam says as he uncuffs him.

Steve is standing before Barnes, waiting for this day to be over so he can go back home and sleep.

Barnes disregards Sam entirely. His eyes are on Steve. “Do you know what I do the moment I wake up, Stevie?”

Steve frowns but plays along. “No. What?”

Barnes, still sitting, leans across the table, eyes twinkling. “ _I say a little prayer for_ yooouuuuu,” he sings.

He actually sings and it throws Steve off for just a second before he smiles, eyes down ‘cause those eyes of Barnes… _Jesus!_

“ _While combing my hair now and wondering what dress to wear now_ ,” Barnes sings and Steve chuckles a bit and actually feels himself blush.

But when he looks up, he sobers up very quickly at the look Sam is giving him.

Pure and utter betrayal. Oh and with a bit of resentment and shock.

“ _I say a little prayer for_ yooouuu _…_ ”

“That’s it. Up!” Sam almost shouts as he hauls Barnes up and drags him out. He’s not fighting Sam but he’s not making it easy for him either because he keeps singing-eyes closed-totally lost in the song.

“ _Forever and ever you’ll stay in my heart and I will love you…forever and ever we never will part,_ Stevie!”

Steve wishes he had his phone out and recorded all of this. It’s funny as hell and a bit endearing. But Sam totally doesn’t need to know how Steve felt about that.

And certainly not James Barnes.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't help myself when it comes to drabbles lol.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Barton?” Steve calls out as he stares at the funny looking package on his desk.

Barton looks from the reception desk and gets up heading his way. “Yeah?”

“Who’s this from? Who came looking for me?”

And Steve prays that Barton would remember because he’s not really good at his job. Steve caught him one time sleeping. Right in front of everyone. 

Barton stops at Steve's desk, squints and then walks to the coffee machine in their kitchenette. 

“Oh, that’s from your cousin. He stopped by and I showed him your desk.”

Steve freezes and stares at Barton in total bewilderment.“I don’t have a cousin.”  


“Oh. Well…”

And Steve waits but Barton proceeds to make his coffee.

Then he apparently forgets to give an honest explanation. 

Steve rubs his forehead in exasperation and risks opening the package. His hunch is right. 

It's a teddy bear. 

But then he freezes when the teddy bear has a white t-shirt on that has the words ' **I love Blue Eyes** ' embroidered on it. 

"Jesus..."

It's James Barnes. 

He's relieved. At least it's not from someone he's put away and is exacting revenge in a weird twisted way.

But then he squints and finds that under ' **I love Blue Eyes** ' is:

**I'm Bucky. Press my tummy.**

Steve frowns and then hesitantly presses the small teddy bear's tummy.

A song plays and to his utter astonishment, it's Barnes' voice. He's singing.

 

_"Now love, love don't come easy. But I keep on waiting..._ _Anticipating for that soft voice._ _To talk to me at night._ _For some tender arms._ _Hold me tight._ _I keep waiting..._ _Oooh, till that day._ _But it ain't easy._ _No, you know it ain't easy."_

 

Steve finds himself flushing and laughing at the same time.

"Oh my God..."

He shakes his head and puts the teddy bear on his desk, right next to his computer screen.

He looks at it again, sitting there.

"Idiot."

 

_~_

 

Steve and Sam have just gotten back to the precinct after closing a case they've been working on for weeks.

They both head to their own desks when Sam lets out an 'awwww'.

To Steve's utter discomfort-no, horror-Sam picks up the teddy bear on Steve's desk.

"Who's this little guy?" he asks.

Steve is thinking a mile a second for an answer when Sam's eyes widen.

"Are you and Sharon back together?"

"What?" Steve shakes his head and reaches for the teddy bear but Sam pulls away. "No. We're not."

"Then who's this from?"

Steve shrugs and Sam gives him the stink eye.

"It's on your desk, Rogers. You must know who it's from."

Then Sam does a double take when he reads what's on the t-shirt. "Wait a second..."

"It's not what you think..." Steve tries to placate him even though he knows he'll never hear the end of it.

Then Sam glares at him as he holds the teddy bear between them and presses the tummy.

James Barnes' voice sings and Steve tries not to look at Sam but it's hard when he can feel the rage coming toward him in waves.

When the song ends, Sam steps closer to him.

"Sam..."

His friend raises a hand to shush him and then he says between gritted teeth.

"I don't have a response right now, Rogers, because I'm seething and I feel like my brain is boiling at what I'm holding and seeing. So, I'm going to leave you now, go home and sleep on it."

Steve, ever the optimist, smiles. "Oh, so it's all good? You realize it's silly. It's just a harmless joke. I don't...he's a silly guy-"

"I'm gonna sleep on it to come back with a very _scathing, ugly ass_ response to yell at you tomorrow morning!"

Steve winces at Sam's venomous voice and huffs when he forcefully pushes the little teddy bear against his chest.

"I better not see that on your desk tomorrow."

Steve gulps and opens his mouth to say something but gives up.

What's the point anyway.

He takes the teddy bear and puts it in his bottom drawer.

 

~

 

Before he leaves for the day, Steve looks around.

When he's sure that no one is paying attention to him, he opens the drawer and smiles at the little teddy bear.

"Good night, Bucky bear."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song he sings is 'Can't Hurry Love', the Phil Collins version.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting ridiculous.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve walks into the precinct and clocks a guy sitting on the chair near his desk, face hidden by the newspaper he’s reading. 

He smiles because it’s a rare sight.

Steve rolls his chair back and sits, logging in to his computer. 

“It’s good to see that some people still read the papers,” Steve starts.  


The papers are put down and the guy is none other than James Barnes.

Steve is shocked to see him but maintains a stern face. “What are you doing here,  James?”

“That’s not my name.”

He always plays games and Steve always finds himself meeting him halfway. 

“Really?”

James shrugs, folding the newspaper and putting it on the desk. “Not what my friends and family call me.” Then he leans over as if to share a secret. “Not my loved ones.”

Steve purses his lips before shaking his head. “What is it then? This other preferred name of yours?”

He looks playful. “I told you already. You actually have it.”

Steve frowns and he thinks for a second before it dawns on him. “Bucky.”

“That’s right, Stevie. I knew you were smarter than the others.”

Steve rolls his eyes and sits back. “What brings you today, Bucky?”

“I wanna file a complaint.”

“Uh huh. Against who?”

“You guys.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your building. I was walking by and I tripped and almost-I was _this_ _close_ to damaging my pretty face.” And he winks at Steve. “You know I can’t have that happen again.”

Steve sits there astounded, not knowing where to start. “You’re kidding me?”

Bucky rests his head on both hands like an eager child and literally flutter his eyelashes at him. 

Steve is entranced before looking around to make sure no one saw that. 

“I’m not, Stevie.”

Steve clears his throat. “Here’s a solution. Don’t walk by our building.”

Bucky huffs. “That’s impossible. I live around here.”

“There’s no need for you to literally walk past-“

“I’ll sue the city then.”

Steve huffs. “Somehow I know that you will be heard and some lawyer would take your case because that’s how broken our system is.”

“Really?” Bucky sits back. “You sound frustrated.”

“Because it’s so broken that you’re sitting right in the middle of a police station and can walk around and away even though we know you’re a thief.”

Bucky raises his finger. “Honorable thief, mind you.”

Steve tries not to smile but fails. “Bucky...you’re still a thief, even if you’re stealing from the wealthy-“

“Only the bad ones.”

“Stealing is stealing.”

Bucky smiles and gazes at him making Steve feel very self-conscious. “You’re so pretty Stevie even when you’re wrong.”

A loud voice and a laugh in the distance disturbs their staring and Steve hears a voice that is unmistakably Sam's. 

And it all happens in a flash. 

Bucky jumps and runs his way around the place. It take the officers around a second before running after him. Steve watches in shock as Bucky jumps from one desk to the other and in the back of his mind, he’s thankful Captain Fury isn’t in today or else he’d raise hell at the circus happening in his precinct.

They all jump Bucky, finally pinning the guy to the ground and it’s that moment that Steve finally moves and runs his way to the mob of officers covering him.

“Get off him! Hey move!”

They move but not before one of them says, "Why is he running away then?"

Sam saunters to where they are and looks down at a grunting Bucky on the floor.   


"It's like you know you're supposed to run."

Steve blocks Sam's way. "Come on, Sam. Just leave him alone. I'll handle this."

Sam shakes his head at him as if he's disappointed in him-which he is. Big time. Steve is sure. 

Steve crouches down and helps Bucky get up, except…

“My knight in shining armor,” Bucky breathes before throwing himself at Steve as if he were a damsel in distress.

"Jesus Christ..." Steve says under his breath, his arms quickly going under Bucky's armpits to hold him up. His long black hair is tickling Steve's chin which is annoying.

"Stand up for God's sake!" Steve huffs.

"They hurt me and I can't walk now." Then Bucky turns his face to look up at Steve and has the audacity to give him the puppy dog eyes. "You gotta carry me outta here, Stevie."

Steve rolls his eyes and ignores the skip of his heartbeat. 

He knows for sure that he won't hear the end of it and it's like digging his own grave but it's the only way out.

So, Steve carries him bridal style and heads to the door. He ignore all of their looks and the whistles and Sam's stink eye. 

He needs to get Bucky out of this place. 

Bucky is, dramatically, fawning and putting his hand over his forehead as if he were acting in a Shakespearean play. 

Once he's outside the doors of the precinct, he goes to put Bucky down but he clings to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"No, not there."

"Seriously Bucky!"

Bucky points to the right and Steve won't have it. He just drops him down and Bucky lands on his feet. But his arms....they're still around Steve's neck.

"Let go, Bucky."

Bucky doesn't and instead smiles and keeps gazing at Steve. 

It makes Steve really uncomfortable in a lot of ways that he doesn't want to entertain. So he looks up at the sky. "Let go."

"Nope. I worked really hard to get to this point."

Steve quickly looks down and back into his eyes before widening his own. "You planned all of that?"

Bucky shrugs but then nods.

Steve is starting to feel Bucky playing with the ends of his hair on the nape of his neck. 

"Just cut it out, will ya?"

Bucky huffs and then lets go. He steps away but smirks. "I'll never cut it out, Stevie. One day...one day you'll not want me to let go."

Steve shakes his head a bit irritated at Bucky's high self-esteem. "You sound really confident."

"Duh! Because... _I say a little prayer for youuuuuuu_."

Steve face-palms before turning around and heading back inside. 

"One day we're gonna sing it together Stevie!"

Steve waves goodbye without looking back. 

He can't. 

Because Bucky would see his red cheeks and a big smile on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve is leaving Captain Fury’s office when he sees Sam sitting on the edge of his desk, eyebrow raised. 

“What?” Steve asks, throwing the folder he’d been holding on his desk. 

“Apparently Barnes was arrested today. Just found out. Wish I had seen it.”

Steve’s eyes almost bug out. 

“You finally got him?”

Sam gives him a flat look. “Be more disappointed, Rogers, I dare you.”

Steve looks away, clearing his throat, but then Sam gets up and pats him on the shoulder. “Two officers were called in late last night. Domestic violence.”

And Steve’s heart falls and he can feel the color drained from his face. “Oh.”

“Not so cute now, is he?”

This time, it’s Steve that gives him the flat look. “Sam…” 

It’s not funny. And thankfully, Sam leaves him be.

Steve goes back to work on the report Fury gave him. 

Or tries to.

  
  


~

  
  


When his shift is over, Steve doesn’t head home. 

Sam stops by his desk.

“What are you still doing here? Go home,” he says as he puts on his jacket.

“Uh...I gotta finish this. Fury, you know.”

Sam pats him on the back and leaves.

Steve strains his ears and waits until Sam leaves. 

When the coast is clear, he goes to their kitchenette to make a cup of coffee.

  
  


~

  
  


“Barnes! Detective Wilson’s got questions,” Steve bellows and maintains a very stoic expression as another officer opens the cell.

To his surprise, he actually finds Bucky playing cards with the other perps held up there. 

Or is it magic tricks?

“Stevie!! You’re here. My prayers are answered.”

He looks fine. Not a scratch on him.

“Don’t. Come on. Let’s go.”

Bucky pouts and gets up. Steve holds his arm and guides him to the interrogation room. 

Once there, he instructs Bucky to sit and then he leans his hip on the steel table, arms folded on his chest.

Bucky smirks and sits back, legs spreading. “Did you at least turn off the surveillance cameras, Stevie? I mean… unless you want an audience-“

“I did turn it off! But drink this first.”

Bucky frowns a bit and examines the cup. 

Steve rolls his eyes. “It’s coffee.”

“You don’t have to bribe me. All you gotta do is ask.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Blue Eyes,” he says giving him a sultry look. 

Steve looks away. “For the first time ever I found myself wishing that you kept stealing.”

Bucky frowns. “What?”

“What the hell happened?”

“So Sammy told you.”

“Domestic violence, Bucky? Never pegged you-“

“I punched the lights outta my brother-in-law for what he did to my sister. He’s a pig and I’d do it again.”

Steve feels so relieved that he lets out a long sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m a thief, Stevie. Not a monster.”

Steve nods and moves away from the table. “Yeah. I know...I just…I wanted to make sure.”

Bucky dramatically acts like he’s been stabbed and falls out of his chair. 

“Jesus, Bucky! what the hell are you doing?.”

“You’ve wounded me, my love.”

Steve blushes to the roots of his hair and it makes him more upset. 

He hisses as he stands over him. “Get up!”

Bucky moves and actually lies on his back, still clutching his chest. “I’m dying from my wounds and I’d like to state my will.”

Steve lets out a frustrated huff and face-palms. “Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

“I, James Barnes, would like to donate my heart to the love of my life detective Steve Rogers since it actually belongs to him.”

Steve peeks from behind his fingers and is speechless at the look Bucky is giving him and the sincere smile on his face. The words are ringing in his ears and he really, really doesn’t know what to say to that, so he clears his throat and frowns down at Bucky.

“Fine. Stay there on the filthy floor.”

Steve turns around and heads for the door. 

“Aww come on, Stevie-”

“Is someone gonna post your bail?” Steve asks, irritated.

Bucky pushes himself on his elbows. “Yes.”

Steve is relieved again and his idiot face showed that and Bucky is smirking.

“Youuuuu’re happy.”

“I’m not, Bucky.”

“Yes, you are.” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows. “This is amazing.”

Steve points at him. “Drink that coffee. I’m gonna send an officer to take you back to the hold up cell.”

He closes the door before Bucky says anything back. 

Steve can’t handle this whole thing. 

He brings the back of his hand to his cheek and it’s so warm.

“Damn it, Bucky!”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, early in the morning, Steve is at his desk when Sam quickly tells him that Captain Fury wants them.

Sam goes in first and before Steve leaves his own desk, he pulls out the teddy bear and puts it on the desk.

He pats it. “Wish me luck.”

 

 

~

 

 

When he leaves the meeting, frowning to the point of combustion with Fury’s orders, an officer scurries to him.

“Detective Rogers?”

“Yeah. What is it?” He asks calmly, trying to reign his anger in.

“Um… it’s about Barnes.”

Steve whips his head around. “What about him?”

“He’s bailed already but he won’t leave. Says he has to talk to you first.”

Steve groans and resists the urge to kick his own desk. “Fine.”

“He’s still in hold up.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” he mutter under his breath as marches his way over there.

 

 

~

 

 

On his way there, he notices how quiet it is.  

He frowns as turns around the corner and goes inside. All the perps there are giving him and the officer accompanying him their backs.

“Barnes? You’re out on bail, come on.”

He looks around and can’t see him and for a second fear strikes him. 

What if they murdered Bucky in his sleep or something?

What if he's too late?

_Shit_. 

“Barnes?”

And if people had told him that in his line of work, he'd face this, he'd have laughed out loud.  


He's not laughing though. 

All he's doing is freezing right where he's standing and widening his eyes as he sees all the perps turn around in time in some sort of choreographed dance and suddenly Bucky is lifted up as he sings out loud.

 

_ You'll always be a part of meeee _

_ I'm part of you indefinitelyyyyy _

_ Boy don't you know you can't escape me? _

_ Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby _

 

And to Steve's horror, the others are singing with him, like professional backup singers. 

Steve wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole but he makes eye-contact with Bucky who looks too joyous for someone held up for a night in jail.

And that’s because...he likes Steve this much?

 

_ And we'll linger ooooonn _

_ Time can't erase a feeling this strong _

_ No way you're never gonna shake meeee _

_ Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby _

 

And those prisoners actually spin Bucky around as he opens his arms wide singing to Steve.

The clapping of the officer next to him brings him out of his daze and Steve raises his hands.

“Alright, stop. Knock it off.”

Bucky keeps singing and Steve puts his hands on his hips, waiting until they deliver the big finale. They lower Bucky and they all dance and perform before finally stopping. The harmony of their voices and dance choreography are to be applauded but Steve can’t. 

He has a reputation to uphold. 

And it’s crazy. He can’t believe this is happening.

He folds his arms over his chest. “You done?”

Bucky claps and applauds his teammates and they all high-five each other. 

“Thank you my friends for helping me in this spectacular declaration of love,” Bucky says to the rest of the perps.

_ Declaration of what now? _

Steve can’t with this whole thing and out of the corner of his eye, he realizes that there's a crowd of officers behind him. Apparently, they came down to watch. 

“Alright. Break it off. Get back to work. Now!”

And then he walks ahead and opens the cell himself and grabs Bucky by the arm. 

“It’s working, guys!” Bucky says winking dramatically. "I'm being whisked away by my knight in shining armor."  


“It’s not working actually,” Steve hisses and literally drags him all the way through the precinct and all the way outside. 

He doesn’t let go until he’s standing right outside the glass doors of the precinct and right on the street.

“Escorting me out? Stevie, how bold of you," Bucky comments, smirking.

"When are you gonna stop this?”

“Stop what?” Bucky asks, invading Steve’s personal space. 

Suddenly, Steve is hyper aware of Bucky and his extreme handsomeness. It messes with him for a second before he shakes his head and puts his hands on the guy’s shoulders, pushing him away.

“You can’t pull stunts like that. Refusing to leave after your bail? To what? Just to sing to me?”

“It worked, didn’t it.”

“No, it didn’t. What did you think? That I’d drop everything and run away? We ride off into the sunset?”  


Steve feels himself blushing but damn it he needs to knock some sense into Bucky.

Bucky, however, smiles wide and his eyes sparkle as he stares at Steve with total affection. It makes Steve quickly replays what he’s said. 

“I actually delivered that performance, Stevie, so I can see your blue eyes before I’m released. I did _not_ say anything about riding into sunsets.” And Bucky pushes his finger into Steve’s chest. “That’s all you, Stevie.”

Steve has walked right into it. 

A motorcycle rumbles through and stops a couple of steps away from where they're standing. Bucky walks backwards, smiling as he watches Steve. He's actually blushing. And Steve realizes that the rider is here for Bucky because said rider is handing Bucky a helmet.  


“I’ll see ya around, Stevie,” Bucky says and blows him a kiss.  


And Steve watches as Bucky disappears fast through the streets of New York. 

_ Even his exit is cool. _

"Damn him," he says under his breath.

Then he turns around and groans when he realizes that he's gonna walk back inside and be welcomed with whistles and applaud.

And he's right.

_ Damn you, Bucky. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve is writing his report, glad of closing his recent case, when Sam perches himself on his desk.

Steve doesn’t look up and keeps on typing.

“What is it?”

“You tell me.”

Steve pauses for a second, looking up at him, before he continues to type. “I’m finishing up my report.”

Sam rolls his eyes and then starts kicking the desk to jostle him.

“Sam!”

“Why is Barnes off the grid?” 

Steve stills and then stops typing. “What?”

“Barnes.”

“What do you mean he’s off the grid?” Steve asks, a sense of dread filling him.

"No recent activity. No nuisance."

Steve stands up. "You think something bad happened to him?"

He realizes what he's said but it just comes out and just as he suspected, Sam raises his eyebrow.

Steve avoids his eyes. "You know what I mean..."

"I'm gonna ignore that."

Steve gnaws on his lips. "Then what do you honestly mean?"

"He’s been laying low. No report of him in the past month…”

“You’re tailing him?” 

Sam gives him a flat look. “No, dummy. But I’ve been after him for ages. I know his tactics and style.”

Steve tries to calm his racing heart. What if something bad happened to him? 

“Don’t tell me you had something to do with it, Rogers?”

“What?”

Sam stands up and steps closer to him. “That you gave him what he wants?”

Steve frowns. “What he wants?”

Sam’s eyes trail down reaching Steve’s crotch and then back up.

Steve gasps, feeling very offended and almost covers his junk.

“You know me better than anyone in the world Sam. You think I’d compromise everything for something trivial?”

Sam stares him down and then without looking away, he lifts the teddy bear off the desk. “You kept this.”

Again, his eyes avoid Sam's. “Uh...it’s cute.”

Sam shakes his head and then leaves. 

Steve inhales deeply. He debates whether he should look into it, but he dismisses the idea. 

If Bucky Barnes is good at something, it’s surviving.

Steve then pats the bear. “It’s okay. You’re fine.”

He hopes Bucky is too.

 

 

~

 

 

A week later, he finds an envelope propped up against his computer screen and a flower on his keyboard.

Steve holds his breath, hoping it's Bucky.

He reaches for the envelope and lets out a breath of relief. It’s addressed to ‘Blue Eyes’

He smiles so wide, he actually sits down, not even trying to open it yet.

“Clint?” He asks to check.

“Your cousin.”

Steve closes his eyes and prays for strength. “I told you I don’t have a cousin!”

“Sure you do. He’s a kid with blond hair. Looks like you.”

Steve shakes his head, resigning to the fact that Clint will never perform his job fully.

He opens the envelope gently and finds a card.

His jaw drops when he reads what’s elegantly handwritten there.

 

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

 

This...is...different.

Steve gulps and sits back. He reads it again. He knows that quote.

It’s Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. 

He feels his heart beat so fast. No one has ever quoted Shakespeare to woo him.

And the choice of this particular quote isn't lost on him. At all.

His fingers touch the handwriting and then he drops the card, running those shaky fingers through his hair.

“Damn it, Bucky.”

Staring at the card, he finally folds it in half and then puts it in his breast pocket. He clears his throat and thinks nothing of it.

He finds himself touching that pocket throughout the day, his face reddening every time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

A week later, he gets called into Captain Fury’s office.

Pretty much all the officers around him “Oooooh" his way and he frowns, looking around.

“Really? We’re not in high school, guys.”

Once he’s inside, Fury says, “Close the door behind you, Rogers.”

Steve does as told and stands there before Fury motions for him to sit down.

He sits there and Fury just stares at him and for the first time ever Steve is nervous around the guy.

“Sir?”

“Whatever you got going on, Rogers, you better sort it out. And fast.”

“Pardon me?”

Fury gets up and waves his hand around. “You’ve been moping around, it’s irritating. The other officers and I have been suffering all week watching you shuffle your feet through the precinct.”

Steve feels his cheeks redden. He doesn't know what on earth he's talking about.

“Um...I honestly don’t know-“

“Get off your ass, detective, and hash it out with whoever it is that's preoccupying your mind.”

“Sir-“

“I ain’t done.”

Steve shuts his mouth and feels like ripping the armchairs off.

“You’re one of my best detectives and I don’t want whatever is going on in your personal life to hinder that.”

“With all due respect Sir, my work hasn’t suffered.”

Fury raises his brow. “Not yet anyway.”

Steve stands up. “May I be dismissed, Sir?”

Fury eyes him for few seconds before sighing. “Yeah. Go on.”

Steve almost, almost slams the door shut behind him.

And Sam just happens to walk in to his desk when he sees him.

“What’s with the long face, Rogers?”

“You too?” Steve asks through gritted teeth.

Sam looks confused. “What?”

Steve huffs loudly. “I’m outta here!"

He picks up his jacket and storms out of the workplace.

 

 

~

 

 

“I’m not moping or pining, or moping or _moping_ ,” he repeats to himself as he gets to work the next day.

Steve's determined to put the Bucky bear inside his drawer when his eyes fall on an envelope sitting on his keyboard. No flowers this time. Without even reaching his desk and checking it out, he marches to Clint.

“If you tell me it’s my cousin, I swear to God, Barton…”

Clint chokes on his coffee. “What?”

“My cousin?” Steve asks, fuming.

“Oh, he showed up today. Got me the best coffee ever! How come you-“

Steve snatches his mug. “No coffee for you.”

“Hey!”

“Shut it!”

Then Steve strides back to his desk and puts the coffee under his desk as he picks up the envelope.

Holding his breath, he opens it with shaky hands.

 

 

_My love is as a fever, longing still._

 

 

This is gotta be…

With a quick check on the internet, his suspicious are confirmed.

A fucking Shakespeare sonnet.

“That’s it!” He says loudly and some officers gives him concerned looks.

He doesn’t care. He logs into the database and gets the info he needs, which he’s been wanting to for a while. He types the address on his phone and grabs his jacket and sprints out of there.

He's on a mission.

He just hopes he succeeds.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Steve stands in front of a very old building and he still can't believe that he's used his job resources for his own personal gain. 

An old man holds the door of building for him and once Steve's at the sought out apartment, he knocks three times.

A young woman opens up with a crying baby on her hip. 

“Yeah?” She seems annoyed already.

“Oh, I…” And he wasn’t planning on doing it but he’s practically programmed at this point. 

He flashes his badge. “I’m Detective Rogers-“

“Oh, what’s he done now?” She huffs as she sways with her baby to calm him down.

Steve frowns. “Excuse me?"

“You’re here for my husband.”

He shakes his head. “Oh, no, no. It's not like that.”

“Good. I kicked his sorry ass months ago.”

“Um-“

“No one messes with  _ my _ Bucky.”

He almost smiles at that. Part of him is glad that there’s someone out there looking after Bucky but the other part of him is scared of her and what she could do based solely on that tone of voice. 

He clears his throat. “Well, that’s what brings me here…”

“Bucky?” Her voice softens in a heartbeat. “Is he okay?”

“Uh...I...no, he’s not in trouble. I was just wondering if you could please tell him to come talk to me. I don’t know how to get a hold of him. And I figured you're the only reliable source.”

She eyes him for too long before raising her brow. “You’re a detective. Couldn’t you track him down?”

“Your brother is elusive. It’d take me a couple of days to find him and this can’t wait.”

They’re both silent and stare at each other before she speaks, “Rogers, that’s what you said?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re Steve Rogers?”

He nods, feeling his cheeks redden at her gaze. Bucky must've said something for sure.  


There’s a faint yet knowing smile on her face. “So you’re the one who turned him into a poet?.”

“I…” Then he huffs out a breath, almost chuckling. “Quoting Shakespeare doesn’t make one a poet.”

She shakes her head. “So he went with good ol’ William. I told him to go with his original stuff, but...I guess he wanted to…”

Steve gulps and can't think straight anymore. _He’s writing poetry now!_

“Listen-“

“I’m not telling you where he is.”

Steve purses his lips. “And I don’t want to know.”

She frowns and he sighs. “I just want you to pass on a message to him.”

She purses her lips and pets her son’s back as she realized he was asleep.

“Go on.”

“Tell him he needs to see me."

" _He_ needs to see you or _you_ need to see him?"

Steve feels extra self-conscious with her questions. "Is there a difference?"

She raises her brow. "Of course there is. So which is it?"

Steve goes to pick either of the two but stops himself. He needs to pick the one which would make Bucky show up.   


His heart beats madly as he mutters, "Tell him that I really need to see him."

She nods, smiling as if vindicated.

_ What is this family even? _

“Where?”

Steve shrugs. “He’ll know where to find me.”

He really hopes so and as he turns to leave, she stops him with a light touch to his arm.

“You better not hurt him,” she says.

It may sound like a threat but Steve can see the worry in her eyes. 

He doesn’t know what to say and just nods before leaving.

His heart is heavy as he leaves the building.

 

 

~

 

 

Steve goes back to the precinct and hopes that by some miracle, he’ll find Bucky there. He almost laughs sadly at himself. There’s no way Bucky would come running for him this fast, mere hours after talking to his sister.

So Steve buries himself in work. Papers and reports. Right up until midnight. When his vision blurs, he calls it a night and walks home.

He feels so tired and hurt everywhere but mostly in his chest. He puts his hand there and takes a deep breath.

_ What's gotten into me? _

When he's near his place, he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him. 

He rubs his eyes to make sure. 

And he sees that there is actually someone sitting on the steps leading to his apartment building.

Steve stops and holds his breath.   


He'd know that silhouette anywhere. That long hair and strong jaw.

Steve exhales shakily and remembers what he's said earlier that day. Who's he kidding? He _does_ need him.

“Bucky?”

Bucky stands up and puts his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side and giving Steve the most dazzling yet tender smile.

“Hello, Blue Eyes.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a tease ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this one. It's THE chapter ;)

 

 

 

Steve watches as Bucky walks up to him because apparently Steve is too surprised to move. 

Bucky looks so handsome under the street lights. Steve’s heart thuds against his chest and he feels warmth run through him upon seeing Barnes alive and well and here!

“So,” Bucky starts with a smile. “Imagine my surprise when my dear sister tells me that the love of my life needs me.”

And that brings up Steve’s anger to the surface. All feelings of warmth evaporating. 

“God! Just don’t.”

“What?” Bucky walks up closer and closer until he’s two feet away from him. 

Steve flails his arms around. “Stop saying this kinda stuff.”

Bucky shrugs as he puts his hands in his pockets. “It’s the truth.”

Steve purses his lips and he feels his face is gonna combust but he needs to calm down. 

He inhales deeply before speaking. “Bucky…”

“Stevie…”

“Listen, you gotta stop this. Sending letters and gifts and singing and saying I’m the love of your life and-“

“Why?”

Steve frowns then splutters, “What do you mean why?”

Bucky raises his brow, waiting.

“Bucky, we barely know each other-“

“I know enough.”

Steve sighs. “Really?”

Bucky gazes at him before answering. “You fight with your Captain and don’t care about superiority in the name of what’s right. You kneel down as you comfort an old lady filing a complaint against her asshole neighbor. You were the only one who smiled the first moment I cracked a joke about Sam’s stupid thighs in front of all the others…. I could go on and on but it's gonna take a while and I think it’s a bit chilly tonight. So let’s just say I know enough.”

Steve feels stumped and doesn’t know how to respond to that. Bucky has been arrested and brought in for questioning so many times by Sam that Steve lost count. And all that time Bucky was able to observe Steve closely.

Steve feels his heart swell. Bucky’s confession is sweet and Steve wants to tell him about his own feelings toward him but...it doesn’t matter at the end. His feelings don’t matter. It can’t work. 

He runs his hand over his face. He’s very tired, damn it!  


So he says it with a gentle tone. “It’s never gonna happen.”

As much as it hurts to admit that and to actually deliver it, Steve looks straight at Bucky. 

But the idiot is still smiling. And it infuriates Steve.  


“I’m serious, Bucky. We can’t be together.”

“Really? Because I think we can.”

“Well, I can’t see that happening, okay? I’m an officer of the law and you _literally_ break the law for a living.”

“Not for a living. I do have a stable job.”

The fact that Bucky says it with a very calm demeanor makes Steve want to pull at his own hair so bad. 

“That’s not the point! At the end of the day, you  _ steal _ . You take what doesn’t belong to you.”

Bucky steps closer and Steve, miraculously, stands still. He continues to frown so hard at the guy that Bucky actually chuckles.

“I hope your face doesn’t freeze that way, Stevie. It’d be a shame.”

Steve face-palms. “Jesus...You’re the king of changing subjects.”

Bucky slaps his hand over his chest. “And you’re the king of my heart.”

Steve shakes his head as he sighs out loud. “See? This is why I wanted to see you. You gotta stop, Bucky. And I’m serious right now. I...I don’t feel the same way.”

And he clamps his mouth shut when Bucky lays his hand on his chest, feeling Steve’s fast beating heart.

“This says otherwise, Stevie,” Bucky says, smirking.

Steve blushes but maintains that frown as he removes Bucky's hand away. “Fine. Even so, I can’t.”

“Right…” Bucky narrows his eyes. “You can’t or won’t?”

Steve stares into his eyes and it hurts to say it but it’s the truth. “I won’t.”

Bucky casts his eyes down and huffs out a small laugh. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I spent my life serving the people and the law and I will continue to do so. I will not be with someone who's against that. Nothing will change that.”

Bucky lifts his head up and this time he’s the one staring into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve holds his ground and stares back. 

And then Bucky raises his hand and touches Steve’s cheekbone lightly with his fingers. 

He leans closer and Steve is ready to fight back when Bucky opens his mouth only...to sing.

He’s singing. Softly. Very, very softly. 

With those piercing eyes wandering Steve’s face, Bucky sings.

“ _ If you were mine...I could be a ruler of kings...And if you were mine...I could do such wonderful things… _ ”

His fingers gently run all the way to the other cheek, tickling his nose and Steve unconsciously closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down. This won’t help either of them.

He wants to tell Bucky to stop but...damn him, he’s still singing in that soft beautiful voice of his.

“ _ I would give up all that I own...Yes even my heart...Even my life...I'd trade it all for you...And think I was lucky too...If you were mine… _ ”

Bucky stops and waits. Steve stares at him and for the first time ever since he's met the guy, he sees doubt and vulnerability in those eyes. 

Who is he kidding? He's gone on this guy. 

Steve doesn’t even think twice as he brings his hand up, cupping the back of Bucky’s head and bringing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. Steve kisses him deeply and pours all of his pent up feelings into it. Bucky moans into it and it spurs Steve on as he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. 

Bucky whimpers and clings to Steve, kissing back desperately. 

Steve pulls back only when he realizes that he can do this forever. Kiss that mouth forever. His heart suddenly feels heavy. 

Bucky chases his lips but Steve stops him gently with shaky hands on his shoulders. This is wrong but it’s also so right. 

Kissing him seconds ago was just right. 

“What…” Bucky gasps, hands clutching Steve’s shirt. “What would make you say yes?”

“Huh?” Steve tries to remember to breathe but can’t with Bucky so close and his eyes shining that way.

“Tell me and I’ll do it,” Bucky whispers heatedly as his eyes linger on Steve’s lips.

Steve gulps and breathes, “Bucky...It’s not that-I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Tell me.”

Steve brushes a strand of hair away from Bucky's face. He can't escape this anymore. He just bared his soul in that kiss which _he_ initiated.  


“Quit.”

Bucky pauses and looks up at him. Steve looks back at him in determination.

Steve doesn't know if it's going to work or not. Giving ultimatum to a thief. But it's worth a shot. 

_ This is worth it! _

He holds his breath and waits.

“Okay,” Bucky says, eyes smiling.

Steve is shocked with the immediate answer. “Wait, what?”

“Okay. I’ll quit. I quit.”

Steve shakes his head, a faint smile decorating his face. “Really? Just like that?”

“Yup.” And Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, nose nuzzling his chin. 

“How do I know you’re not bluffing, Barnes?”

Steve expects him to gasp dramatically but he doesn’t. Bucky just smiles and releases one hand to pull out his cell phone. He dials a number and without looking away from Steve, he puts the phone on speaker. 

Within seconds someone picks up.

“What?” A bored female voice answers.

“Hey, Widow,” Bucky says, eyes still on Steve. “I quit.”

“Oh, thank God. It got boring for me anyway.”

And the line goes dead. 

Steve watches as Bucky smiles widely and puts his phone back in his pocket. 

“Sam will lose his mind if he knew I found out that Widow actually exists,” Steve says, smiling.

Bucky pulls Steve closer with his hands reaching for his hips. “Can we please not talk about Sam?”

Steve rolls his eyes but gasps softly when Bucky bites him under the chin. 

"Yea-yeah, okay," Steve breathes as his arms circles Bucky's waist.

Bucky plasters himself against Steve and whispers against his lips.

"Now, take me upstairs, Blue Eyes."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bucky sang is [Billie Holiday's If You Were Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fke2b6ftQ_8)


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

Steve comes to consciousness when he hears the humming beside him. He pretends he’s still asleep just to hear what’s gonna come out of Bucky’s mouth.

_ “The moment I wake up…” _

And that does it. 

Steve smiles but keeps his eyes closed. He senses Bucky hovering over him. He drags his finger along Steve’s nose and then down to the corner of his mouth. 

_ “Before I put on my make-up…” _

Steve opens his mouth and bites Bucky’s finger lightly but Bucky-dramatic as ever-yelps loudly and Steve takes his chance.

He flips them over, pinning Bucky down, and this time Bucky yelps in surprise and laughs heartily in the process.

Steve stares down at that pretty face and then whispers, “ _ I say a little prayer for you… _ ”

Bucky gives him a toothy smile and raises his arms in victory, stretching them right over Steve’s shoulders. “Yes! Got you to sing it with me.”

Steve shuts him up with a kiss. A very passionate kiss that renders Bucky pliant in his arms. 

And that leads them to stay in bed a while longer.

 

 

~

 

 

“What’s with you?” Sam asks him during lunch the next day.

Steve smiles up at him. “Nothing.”

“Hmm.” 

But then Sam sits on the edge of his desk. He repeats, “What’s with you?”

Steve shakes his head at him, smile not leaving his face. He decides to tell him how he really feels.

“I’m... happy. Yeah. I’m really happy.”

Sam narrows his eyes at him. “Hmm. Well, I’ve seen  _ your _ happy Rogers before and it’s different than  _ this _ happy.”

Steve shrugs. “Don’t know what to tell ya-“

“You’re getting some and it must’ve blown your mind to make you look like a stupid smiling idiot.”

Steve flushes to the roots of his hair but keeps on typing reports. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“You don’t have to. I can confirm it already.”

Then Sam gets up and slaps him on the back twice. “Who is it? Anyone I know?”

There’s a suspicious look on Sam’s face and Steve tries not to give it away. 

So instead he looks up at Sam and makes the gesture of sealing his lips with his fingers.

Sam actually shakes his head at him with a hint of a smile creeping up on his face. “Fine, Rogers. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

He leaves and Steve is positive he’ll figure it out. He’s a damn good detective. But Steve doesn’t care. 

Doesn’t care at all. 

He’s finally with Bucky and that’s all what he cares about. 

Going back to typing, he finds himself muttering under his breath, “ _Forever and ever you’ll stay in my heart and I will love you…_ ”

Seconds later, he chuckles and covers his mouth. 

Yup. He’s lost it. But it’s okay. 

Singing at work ain't bad and singing with Bucky ain't bad at all.   


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of those who read and commented. Thanks for giving this silly and ridiculous fic all the love. So far it's a complete fic. Maybe in the future there will be a sequel with their lives together. I really enjoyed this universe and there's a definite chance I'll come back to it.


End file.
